


The Platypus that I'd kinda be into

by orphan_account



Series: Using Inators to Get Together [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perry enjoys Heinz's performances he gives occasionally during his inator reveals, he just didn't imagine one would focus upon him.





	The Platypus that I'd kinda be into

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Perry, which was more difficult than I expected! Since it's from his perspective I tried to make sure that his thought process was more emotive than he really tends to portray. 
> 
> This is just another "Doofenshmirtz reveals his feelings through an inator" fic, I'll probably be exploring another concept next time. I just think the song sort of suits them. 
> 
> The song used is "The guy that I'd kinda be Into" from the musical Be More Chill by the way!

Perry the Platypus is trapped, as he often is during these summer days he largely spends thwarting Doofenshmirtz. He used a theatre seat this time, using some metal restraints to keep you from at least immediately delving into punching and kicking. There was a system to uphold, after all, knock down the door, get trapped, listen to Heinz’s monologue, and thwart. It was a comfortable routine. 

Perry half listened to Heinz introducing a ‘Make-up-your-mind-inator’, beginning to delve into his latest plight while he assessed the most effective way to maneuver out of his trappings. He did have the decency to pause at the cue of a soundtrack beginning. Doofenshmirtz sometimes had a questionable sense of music taste, but his performances were admittedly something Perry enjoyed. Especially since he knew how much Heinz had fun with them. 

The song girls moved into the room, preparing for their own parts as Doofenshmirtz began his song, grinning. “Say there’s this agent you get thwarted by every day, you’ve known him since your photo day, and you’re used to thinking about him in a certain way from the persona that he displays,” Doofenshmirtz motions to the photo he had hung of himself from the day they had met, looking slightly worse for wear with shoddy taping to fix a hole in its middle.

Perry blinked, immediately taking note of his sudden place within the narrative of whatever point Doofenshmirtz was trying to get across. As personal as Heinz’s evil work could get, involving his family occasionally, he certainly hadn’t expected to be thrust into something targeting him.

Doofenshmirtz continued on, “and then something changes and he changes from a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into from a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into. Is he worth it? Perry! Is he?” Heinz added dancing onto his song, punctuating his points, the background girls supporting him with some dancing of their own, and some background vocals occasionally.

Perry’s eyes were wide now, quickly trying to assess the situation that was quickly becoming more obvious. His nemesis was admitting to having feelings towards him. The very realization made him suddenly feel warmer, his heart fluttering unusually. Being flustered wasn’t something Perry had to face often, he up kept his Agent persona as best he could, always tried to stay steady in the chaos that his job threw at him. But, upon reflection, he had been allowing walls to fall far before this. He knew already that his relationship with Heinz wasn’t typical, with the way they spent time occasionally just enjoying one another’s presence, how willing he was to offer aid when he could to Heinz’s non-evil issues, how much he enjoyed even seeing him on his missions. 

As Perry quickly began to process, Heinz kept up his own performance. “Say there’s this person that you never knew that well, you thought that you had him pegged but now you can tell he’s gone from  
a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into, from a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that id kinda be into. Is he worth it? Perry,” Heinz had turned to him now, their eyes meeting. 

Perry quickly ducked his head, in a cautious sort of nod. He wasn’t sure what else he should do besides put off his escape till Heinz was finished, and then give his answer. Which had to be obvious by now, after all, they had gone through together.

Heinz gaze fell, fiddling with his own hands as he continued, a sense of insecurity entering his voice, “I don’t always relate to other people my age, except when I’m on the stage, there are so many changes that I am going through, and why am I telling this to you.” Doofenshmirtz seemed to have a realization, face flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck, gazing at Perry again. 

Perry’s initial surprised embarrassment faded into something fond, a tender appreciation for the vulnerability Heinz so often shared with him. The sheer trust that they handled one another with. He offered a look that he hoped to be interpreted as supportive and thankful.

It seemed to work well enough as Heinz finally began to approach him, a soft smile coming to his face as he continued to sing softly, this being the apparent cue for the background singers to shuffle on out to give some privacy. “Guess there’s a part of me wants to, I guess a part of me wants to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to talk to you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to hang with you. I guess a part of me-!”

Heinz was kneeling in front of Perry by now, cheeks flushed, a hopeful smile upon his face. Perry couldn’t not kiss him then. It was somewhat an awkward attempt, he could only lean forward so much at the moment, and their anatomy didn’t particularly lend them to the action. But it had to be done. His bill brushed soft lips, a surprised noise escaping them at his sudden action. It was brief and not particularly passionate. But it gave the message across just fine. Once Perry sat back, watching Heinz’s face to measure his reaction, he was pleased to see his nemesis looking just as blown away as Perry had initially been. The surprise quickly morphed into joy. 

“Perry the Platypus! I was supposed to be the one asking you out here, I hadn’t even finished the song!” Despite his protests, Doofenshmirtz’s smile gave away the lack of annoyance. That, and how he pushed a button to release Perry from the restraints. 

Perry grinned, shrugging his arms in a half-hearted apology, standing now. As much as he wanted to definitely enjoy the moment, there was one issue. He cocked a brow at Heinz, pointing towards the Inator. 

“Oh! Right! Behold again, Perry the Platypus,” Doofenshmirtz stood back up, quickly pressing another button to reveal that the inator didn’t cause any sort of threatening laser. Instead, it only caused some flowers to bloom on the floor in the form of letters that spelled out, ‘You’re worth it!’ A unique sort of cheesy. But sweet nonetheless. 

Perry couldn’t help but smile, unable to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Only Heinz could make him, a top agent, feel lovesick. Not that he really minded that much. Reaching out to grab his nemesis’ hand, he blinked meaningfully up at him, portraying his gratitude best he could. 

A date was set, dinner at 6 and then a movie at home, not too different than their usual outings together, but the new atmosphere and revealed feelings gave it a new meaning that Perry cherished. And who knows where it would go from there?


End file.
